Breakfast with Luna
by Crazychicke
Summary: Luna was staring at him. Absent-mindly almost...she reached over take a bite of his toast. She brushed his fringe out of his eyes, and Ron smiled appreciatively."She's still ignoring you?" It was strange how she could read his thoughts. A Ron x Luna story.


**Just felt like writing a RW/LL fanfic because there aren't enough out there! Enjoy ~crazychicke~**

Breakfast with Luna

Ron Weasley was eating in the great hall with Harry Potter when Luna entered wearing a pretty periwinkle-blue dress. She immediately skipped up to him and sat down beside him "Morning Ron!"

"Morning Luna." Ron said brightly, biting into a bacon sandwich. "Did you sleep well?"

Ron passed her a muffin and the honey. She took a seat next to him. "Are you playing Quidditch today?" Luna enquired.

"We're going to do some practice after breakfast, do you want to come watch?"

"Yes I will, as I haven't visited the Thestrals this term and Harry said there's a little wee baby." Harry exchanged look with Ron and Ron scratched his head. That's why he loved Luna. The fact she still used the word wee to describe something small.

"Does it have a name?" Ron asked, all he had to do was provoke her with questions and she'd do the rest. Ron looked up and saw Hermione walk passed him, without acknowledgement. "Not my fault the git didn't move out of the way when I told him to!" He yelled after her. She went brick red, but nevertheless, went to sit further up the table, beside to Dean Thomas.

She for some absurd reason had developed a crush on Malfoy. Why?

Ron didn't know. How could one like the arrogant git, he didn't know.

He tried not to think what would happen if Harry found out? Hell would be on them.

And if Malfoy found out? Who knew? Maybe he'd just laugh?

It was weird. He and Hermione had been friends a long time. He wasn't stupid, there had been something between them, he knew... and at one stage he thought it had been something more than friendship.

_But to choose Malfoy?_ Ginny had explained on occasion he was a total turn on. GROSS! To hear that from his sister's mouth.

Luna was staring at him. Absent-mindly almost....she reached over take a bite of his toast.

She brushed his fringe out of his eyes, and Ron smiled appreciatively.

"She's still ignoring you?" It was strange how she could read his thoughts.

"Malfoy only fell off his broom and landed on his arm. Madam Pomfrey fixed it up in a jiffy."

"Love sometimes blinds us." Luna said biting into her muffin. Ron opened the Daily prophet as she opened the Quibbler and they ate breakfast calmly, enjoying one another's company.

**

"Luna here?" Harry asked, sitting on his Firebolt near Ron, watching Ginny score another few points to the team.

"You can't see her?" Ron looked up from the Keeper's box. She had said she was going to dress up. Hopefully that Lion's hat, now that was awesome. It roared and everything! Sounded like a real lion.

"Oh yeah, she's there alright." Harry added, grinning. There was a lifelike lion roar and Ron grinned. Luna waved her wand and blew him a kiss, the kiss soared up in two brightly coloured butterflies and he caught them loosely in his hands.

He opened his fists, revealing two brightly coloured stones. He wasn't sure what they were, but put them inside his robes for safe keeping. Maybe they were good luck pebbles. Hopefully nothing dangerous.

"Cho's playing. You going to be alright?" Ron asked concerned.

"As good as I'll ever be." Harry muttered. Cho was used to ignoring him since they broke up. She was avoiding his gaze, staring blankly at the ground. Harry returned to searching for the snitch.

Gryffindor won by ten points – Harry just got the snitch in time, right under Cho's nose. She had sneezed just before she could grasp it. Harry felt his team bombard him on broomsticks in the air and he held up the snitch in victory. The crowd was roaring!

"Nice work Harry!" Ginny grinned giving him a hug.

"We WON!" Terry Boot was screaming, knocking beater clubs together. Ron had just come from the other side of the pitch and hugged Harry round the head.

"And we're back in the game!" Ron yelled.

When they made it to the ground safely, Ron and Harry were on their way to the change rooms when Luna, Hermione and Neville caught up with them. Neville shook both their hands grinning, and Luna jumped up on Ron so that he instinctively caught her and she planted a kiss on his mouth.

"I knew you could do it." Luna smiled.

"Did you watch the entire game? What about the Thestrals?" Ron said, dropping her back to the ground gently. Luna pushed his sweaty fringe out of his eyes and hugged him.

"I couldn't take my eyes off the game – you were brilliant! The Thestrals will still be there tomorrow and the wee one too." Ron grinned, taking her arm and pulling her with them to the change rooms.

"I'll wait here for you." Luna smiled. Ron nodded and hurried to get changed. It was a moment before he realised he was actually blissfully happy. This caused for celebration!

**


End file.
